US2009287332 discloses a system for fabricating at least a portion of a denture. The system includes a three-dimensional scanning device for scanning a surface of a denture template, and a computer-readable medium including a computer program for receiving data from the scanning device, creating a 3-dimensional model of the surface, and optionally modifying the 3-dimensional model and/or adding features to the 3-dimensional model. The system also includes a fabricator for creating the at least the portion of the denture, from a selected material, based on the 3-dimensional model. The fabricator may be a device including a lathe, or a rapid prototyping machine. There is also provided a method for fabricating at least a portion of a denture.
US2007009852 discloses a denture comprising a denture plate comprising a support member having an approximately U-shape base, a labial wall extending from said base and a lingual wall extending from said base; said base, labial wall and lingual wall forming an approximate U-shape cross-section along an imaginary vertical plane to form a channel; and a deformable member extending through the channel to separate the channel into a gum receiving section and a fitting section; and, a false teeth assembly including a plurality of false teeth secured to said base.
US2006040236 discloses a method of creating a dental restoration customized to the clinical needs of a patient comprising the steps of: preparing a patient's existing dental structures for digital modeling wherein the existing dental structures may comprise implant anchors, soft tissue, jawbone, existing teeth, and an existing denture; making a first three-dimensional digital model of the dental restoration wherein the first three-dimensional digital model comprises the implant anchors, soft tissue form, any existing teeth, and the planned position of one or more artificial teeth; creating a second three-dimensional digital model of the dental restoration wherein the second three-dimensional digital model comprises a substructure for attaching to the patient's existing dental structures and for retaining the artificial teeth; producing the substructure from the second three-dimensional digital model; positioning and securing the artificial teeth on the substructure; and securing the substructure to the patient's existing dental structures.
It remains a problem to provide an improved method for modeling and manufacturing of dentures.